


Melias' Nightmare

by MoonlitLilium



Series: The Dark Star Estate [1]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: "Character death", Happy Ending, IT'S A NIGHTMARE, M/M, Nightmares, Snuggles at the end, rated t for vague mentions of blood n stuff, so he doesn't actually die obvi, there are mentions of my other darkest dungeon bois, this is my first post so idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium
Summary: Melias has a troubling nightmare about the only one precious to him.





	Melias' Nightmare

Everything is backed by an eerie red glow. I see figures. Four of them? It’s too dark to tell. They seem...familiar somehow. The familiar sounds of chains clanging. Bottles being opened. A bell tolls from everywhere at once, then lightning flashes. Then, a sword slash, and...a voice? Wait, I recognize that voice. Memories of sweet whispers and hot breath tickling my ears. It has to be Myron.

I try calling out, but only silence comes from my mouth. I’m able to stand, but as I approach the sounds, nothing changes. The figures are moving. Fighting clearly, but everything is drowned in red. It’s like a fog . I can’t tell where the light is coming from. I can’t see what they’re fighting, but I can hear the sounds. Sickening squelches. Metal striking flesh. Screams of rage and fear. The eldritch blood is burning, screaming at me to run, but I have to see what is happening. I need to know if Myron will be okay, but I don’t seem to be moving any closer. The sounds grow louder and more vivid. Erasmus’ chaotic laughter pierces my ears.

“So grows the burden! So grows my strength!”

My heart drops to my stomach. Erasmus is normally so calm, so grounded. What brought him to this state of rapturous insanity. I run. I run through the sounds of Mallerie’s paranoid barks. Unintelligible noises fill the space. Cackling I don’t recognize fills the air. The figures ahead of me stay the same, only the sounds grow. Deafening. Each strike like a nail is driven through my head, but nothing could compare to the pain of soft utterances from Myron.

“So dark here. And so cold.”

It’s like Myron is all around me.

“Not yet...N-not yet!”

I can’t take this.

“Light preserve us. The twilight deepens…”

The figures are beginning to clear. J’eanne comes into view. She stands stoic. A stalwart against their enemies. How is she so calm?

“Why now, facing death, do I crave another life.”

Tears began to well. Mallerie comes into view. Despite her mask, I can tell she’s distracted. Looking left and right. Clenching her potions and brews tightly. She’s mumbling to herself, but I can’t make anything out.

“I...thought death would be more honorable…”

Myron comes into view just as his last moments are upon him. Something flies out from the red mist and it strikes him. I hear the nauseating sound of bones snapping, blood dripping, as this creature slowly pushes further into Myron’s chest. It wasn’t until now that I noticed I was screaming. Myron’s name was the only thing I could get out. I’m finally able to catch up to them in time for Myron’s limp body to fall into my arms. I remove his helmet, but once my eyes meet his I know. He’s already gone. The eyes I looked into that fateful stormy night, will never look at me with that same kindness again. I’ll never see his warm smile or feel his arms around me again.

The sounds stopped. Erasmus. Mallerie. J’eanne. They all disappeared. Tears fell down my face onto Myron’s. Then I woke.

Cheeks still damp. It’s dark, but no longer red. I’m back in the room that isn’t mine. Moonlight streams in softly through the window. Illuminating a space next to me. The space moves rhythmically. Up and down. There’s a tuft of brown hair peeking out from under a blanket. I don’t even notice when the tears start up again. He’s safe. It was all a dream. I shift slowly to get a better look at Myron’s sleeping face. He looks so peaceful. I reach and gently cup his face with my hand, thumb slowly moving across his cheek. It’s then when a pair of arms rush out to grab me and pull me closer. Myron doesn’t say anything, and his breathing quickly returns to how it was moments ago. He’s warm. He’s alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little story I got inspired to write after I had to restart a battle that Myron (my crusader) died in originally during my first mission into the dungeon. I still found that moment pretty impactful, so I wrote about it!


End file.
